Polycarbonates are usually manufactured by the phosgene process, but polycarbonates obtained in this way have the drawbacks of unsatisfactory thermal stability, and of poor mold release which complicates the continuous production of molded products from such polycarbonates.
Those problems are solved by the present invention, whose object is to provide polycarbonate resin compositions having good mold release and thermal stability.